Savior
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a young girl who has been through many hardships. She has lost a man she loved, been separated from someone special and lost herself in the midst of the drama. She saw a light and a spark of hope led her back to her path. She saw life in a new way and vowed to live it the best she could. That light and spark in Laxus Dreyar. LaLu (slight NaLu and StiLu). One-shot


**Savior**

**I don't really have much to say. This story was inspired by WinterJade's 50 moments. I have no idea how I came up with this story from that story, I just did. Anyway, enjoy and a shout of to WinterJade! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail Lucy and Laxus would be married right now.**

I remember my first love. He was nice, at first, if not slightly annoying. We used to spend hours doing the most random things. We'd spend all night playing charades or eating popcorn and watching kiddie movies about dragons. They were the happiest times of my life.

He left.

He left everyone. He was injured on a mission and went into a coma. I cried for every night until he woke up. But he woke up as a shell of the man he once was.

He lost his soul, what defined him as _him_. He never spoke to anyone, he would just sit at the window in his room and mumble to himself. He forgot me and it took me a year to get back on my feet. By then everyone else had moved on and gotten on with their lives, leaving me in the dust.

Natsu was both my first love and the bane of my existence.

The second serious relationship I had was...unexpected. I guess I had a thing for idiotic dragon slayers.

I had left Fairy Tail for three months to train with my spirits for the Grand Magic Games, much like I had done a few years prior. Except, this time, I went alone.

Along the way I ran into some familiar faces, the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth. Sting and Rogue had grown in more ways than one. They had both matured, Rogue more Sting, and they had grown out of their old habits. Rogue had grown more sociable and Sting was slightly less obnoxious. I spent a few months training with Sting, he taught me how to use my magical energy as a weapon.

He taught me to focus magical energy into one part of my body. In my feet, I could use it for speed or to deliver a powerful kick. My magic allowed me to create a golden shell around my fists or sharpen my senses. I was amazed how much I could do.

Rogue trained my senses, he forced me to use every sense other than my eyesight when he encased us in a shadow arena. He also helped me develop my magic power so I could keep up to three zodiacs out at one time and still have enough power to fight for myself and cast Urano Metria.

My few months with Sting and Rogue led to another romantic affair. Sting took me out for dinner one night and was so charming that I fell hopelessly in love with him. Looking back on it, I think I was trying to replace Natsu with another dense idiot. But this relationship lasted even shorter than the last.

Sting got a call one night, Sabertooth had been attacked by a dark guild and they needed him home immediately.

I never saw Sting again after he left that night but my last memory of him was something I'd treasure forever.

He shouldered his pack and walked away from the camp. I ran after him and hugged him from behind, crying into his shirt. He turned around and kissed me gently. He pulled away and patted me on the head before smiling his cheesy smile.

"Stay safe, I'll be back for you."

I never heard of or saw Sting Eucliffe because he couldn't come back for me. Not after losing everything he ever loved. Rogue told me how Lector stood in front of a magic beam to save Sting. He told me how Sting thought everyone he got close to would die. His dragon, Lector, he couldn't let that happen to anyone else.

He shut himself off from the world, never talking to anyone and never leaving his room.

And I let him.

My third relationship was unbelievable. I always had an interest in this particular person but in never actually pictured us together. I never pictured him as the type of guy I'd fall in love with.

It was a year ago, I was walking back from an S class mission when he cornered me by my house.

He had been a confidant and friend to me ever since I shut out everyone else. He understood how I felt because he had felt it too. But he regretted the violent path he had taken and steered me down the peaceful road.

That night the stars had shone brighter than they ever had before. My world had fallen around me so many times and I was too scared to try again, until he said four little words that changed my life forever.

"I'll never leave you."

Laxus Dreyar had lit a spark inside me. That spark soon became a roaring flame. I began to transform back into the girl I once was. Cheerful, bubbly and optimistic. I spent more and more time with him, just hanging out and going on missions.

Three months after that fateful night, we went on a date. Of course, being Fairy Tail, it was dreadfully screwed up. Laxus accidently struck the restaurant with lightning after he saw the waiter openly staring at my boobs. I didn't mind, of course, I was used to it. That was the night I found out how possessive dragon slayers actually are.

I still have the picture of Laxus and me laughing in front of the burning restaurant.

We went on like that for years and I slowly fell deeper in love than I had ever been before. I realized that I had only loved Natsu and Sting but I was never _in love_ with them.

I realized that my true love had sat in front of me the whole time. He once tried to take my life but I will never forget how he saved it again.


End file.
